Pool cleaning robots are configured to collect and filter waste or dirt. Prior art pool cleaning robots require frequent filter maintenance operations that involve taking the robot out of the pool. This task is time consuming and may also be difficult due to frequent necessity to perform such maintenance. The trend is to provide easy-to-use solutions that also extend the mean time between maintenances.